minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode (Season 1) Alignment Chart!
Gosh right ah tho then..... SCORE! Well sigh ya see? Well idk if i can do this on the wiki well eh the wiki shall maybe let this stay or idk this is for fun ya know? Well sigh it is Alignment Chart ya know it is seen like idk Google images alot and yes i want to do one so duh ah badly but idk how man where to do it well heh tho on hey this blog tho gosh oh is one good idea?.... I do it anyway, *Very throat clears* This time i will do one about Minecraft and then Minecraft: Story Mode (Season 1) Also ah so eh oh so now ya see yes ah man i will.... Do twice, ya know? I first do one with the nine Alignments ya know then i put the full list with two other alignment charts well sigh let's get started:.... Nine Alignments: Lawful Good: Notch (He is the creator of Minecraft and without him Herobrine would not be banned from Minecraft tho, banned all hackers so Minecraft is safe but man he is an evil jerk to Steve uh....) Neutral Good: Alex (Z_Z XD Eh lol ah yes we do not know much about her but after all ah lol also lol she loves the nature and the animals because the nature and animals have alot of sweet things, she loves emeralds that is green just like her dress XD) Chaotic Good: Steve (Chaotic Good? Gosh only is Steve only is right? Really tho yes yeah sigh well without him he would lol dude not defeat tho The Ender Dragon eh heh eh also he may screw things up like Herobrine tells him to light a TNT when Herobrine is in jail and Steve just go in inside the cell to talk to him so Steve just visit just but better to know well when Steve tho eh lights the TNT now oh the cell will explode and Herobrine escapes and Steve respawns to his house and is wanted everywhere (Imo it is the Minecraft Stories i create in games oh yes!....) Well sigh but anyway he is wanted but will show them everybody he uh just will never learn ah man now because he can be an idiot yes tho ah sometimes aha but he is the chosen one outside!....) Lawful Neutral: Villager (The Villagers do accept people like Steve and others to inside go their houses BUT People have to ah get The Villagers tho very the things but so goes so if Villagers want it tho hey and very eh when Villagers very yes so wants the people to give things like "I want a diamond and i give you a reward" or "Give me some paper and if you give me eh a diamond me will let ya go inside rlly" So yes sigh oh they can be greedy about stuff, but after all they are good hearted, at least they won't hurt a person, but they can also be grumpy, uh yes yes they are maybe inspired by Squidward that is why?....) True Neutral: Chicken (Eh..... These are so dumb duh eh even if they is, they are cooking eggs, also they have lost a bit of block under the beak? Idk?....) Chaotic Neutral: Zombie Pigman (Is a nice person somewhat, ah that well heh eh may only some monster be but after all.... HIGH FIVE! :D *High Fives in funny Zombie Pigman eh very stupid of me because i punch it by a mistake* Just k eh k.... *Runs and Zombie Pigman try to catch me he runs* They will attack you if ya punch them!) Lawful Evil: Ender Dragon (Enderman? NO! Ender Dragon? Yes! Well sigh what is the difference? Well sigh The Ender Dragon might not be a rich snob or whatever well sigh.... BUT he or she is a big monster and is probably the pet to Herobrine.... Well sigh The Ender Dragon always dies in The Minecraft Games i create tho but for some reason when i do another one the dragon is ok tho?....) Neutral Evil: Zombie (Well they are sigh yes only after meat like Minecraftians or Villagers.... So yes they are like thieves! Good thing we have the cops of Minecraft tho sigh i mean man "Iron Golems!"....) Chaotic Evil: Herobrine (;/ ;( WHY? WHY!? THIS is the now most dangerous person in Minecraft ever! Well sigh no no really it is true and two other Minecraft Alignment Charts only had him in Lawful Evil and Neutral Evil but sigh hey trust me he is actually the dangerous villain ever! Trust me even more scary than some Disney Villains for sure....) The 25 FULL Alignments Charts: Lawful Good: Notch (Without him, Minecraft would not exist! Tho he can be like a father figure to Steve but does not care at Steve for all! Yes like how Mr. Krabs treats SpongeBob Maybe?....) Social Good: Iron Golem (This big creature protect Villagers and their villages! They are the cops tho now makes sense cool so eh sense... They hate monsters oh is good tho heh dude eh dat ahad! They may think Steve is a bad guy everytime he bu mistake thanks to his stupidity do these awful things but anyway they do like him and Steve have even got good the job oh gosh as a police officer before but eh funny or right eh yes as Iron Golem?.... Neutral Good: Alex (<<_>> This girl may love nature and animals, she do hate the evil people heh that ruin the nature that right and she is a vegetarian so she cares about animals so and that but.... Trust me she treats Steve like crap just as much Notch do so eh yes Alex is not that light hearted but still she is an angel....) Rebel Good: Wolf/Dog (Wolf/Dog is a very helpful and loyal creature so the Wolf/Dog is well somebody who do what the owned owner says dude eh dude yes something that tho they hate is monsters, they also hates llamas just because they spit so much because spit is gross duh!) Chaotic Good: Steve (Of course, uh yes so oh cool eh right DUH! Without him he would not make peace between eh all kinds of games but anyway anyway he is kinda idiotic but he have a heart now is blocky but is a big heart!) Lawful Moral: Jeb (Jeb is grumpy and all that and Notch always tells Jeb to be bossed around because Notch lost his mind and Notch lost his friendship with Jeb so that is why they not so nice friend to Jeb, but Jeb is a cool guy, he can be annoyed at times, but he loves Mojang!) Social Moral: Snow Golem (These creatures listen at Notch and do what he say, they only throw snowballs at monsters, tho if an Iron Golem got hit by an Snow Golem by now mistake but yes now only well Iron Golem very gets angry and will kill Snow Golem, they sadly can only throw snowballs and can't kill the monsters but they can die on some places tho they and Iron Golems lol have a little friendship since now Cool Snow Golems so much likes the big strong guys,).... Neutral Moral: Ocelot/Cat (Ocelot/Cat is cool and Ocelots are scared of humans but they love fish so if they eat fish they right tho turn now into cats, is cool cool! Ocelot/Cat do not do much but they can scare now Creepers but that only works on Creepers so nothing else nothing!....) Rebel Moral: Pig (Pigs are nice and cute, cool nice and cute! Tho really yes sigh ya can ride on them ya know and use a carrot on a fishing rod so they follow it and they are intelligent ah if ya did not know? Really right sigh they tell Steve what to do if he is in trouble they give him a helping hand ro or a hoof..... now right now right they tho then are also any great pets rlly.... Chaotic Moral: Librarian Villager (They are the most smartest and eh so the most heroic of all Villagers.... Fine oh ya do not believe me? :/ Well sigh rlly no trust me i did had Villager in list before yes so why again yeah? Well sigh ok tell ya what?.... :/ They are using some Christian Stuff Tho, that is in a good way, and Liber is a Villager who is a Librarian and is a friend of Steve and is Steve's Smartest Friend....) Lawful Neutral: Villager (Well sigh yes ikr? Again now? XD Just so ya know, these creatures hates diamonds, but love emeralds, emeralds is from Alex and diamonds from Steve, oh well sigh that is why even Villagers treat Alex like a queen and treat Steve like trash so Alex and Villagers ers so is the village's most neutral creature so far and greddiest too....) Social Neutral: Cow (Cool Cow, well sigh no rlly, ya uh just use them.... The milk, duh! *Drinks Milk* Wait a min.... Oh no i am allergic to milk i gonna....) True Neutral: Chicken (Well sigh, duh! What did ya expect pal lol? Expect pig? Pig was erlier! Sigh now anyway yes, chickens are kinda stupid oh pretty a little.... Well sigh at least pigs are the smartest animals so....) Rebel Neutral: Sheep (Trust me, sigh.... Sheeps only have wool, that is why they are Rebel Neutral? Well.... XD No.... But yes hey at least they can make a sweater for ya!) Chaotic Neutral: Zombie Pigmen (Really, remember.... Do not punch them! Or else....!) Lawful Impure: Skeleton (Sigh rlly, they like to shoot ya! Without reason! >:( Social Impure: Enderman (They hates it when people stare at them, but they love to take blocks lol, at least they do look cool! I wish i was an Enderman no rlly true....!) Neutral Impure: Squid (Ok, not duh sigh THAT Impure just rude to Endermen ah that's all so yes ya learned they are actually just jerks these squids i mean c mon?....) Rebel Impure: Blaze (They use fire at ya, no rlly it kills ya! It can burn a village! :( Chaotic Impure: Witch (XD Cool! Another Villager or wait, ya know sigh they throw these darn potions tortionspp!) Lawful Evil: Ender Dragon (Ya know yes sigh, big.... And evil but why do it respawns always in new games oh.... Oh let me guess just like these Mario Games when Bowser is defeated he always returns? :O.... Well, that makes sense! XD) Social Evil: Spider (Ew, spiders.... *Touch one* *Spider bited finger* Ouch k i hate spiders i grrr!) Neutral Evil: Zombie (Oh yes yes sigh, :/ :( Brother, these zombies should should be locked in!) Rebel Evil: Creeper (Crepper.... Creeper XD Dude xsigh well ya know ya see they do explode at people alot they are almost just almost the most dangerous thing ever um in Minecraft so who is?....) Chaotic Evil: Herobrine (Well Sigh hey Herobrine/VillainBrain XD That guy is so powerful right i forgot to mention well sigh he is immortal ya know he can't die well he can live forever!....) So sigh omg sorry! I am so tired! I said i will do a mcsm one too! Well sigh do not worry, either this is a part one or else i continue edit this blog if i find out it is possibl uh duh? Also well sigh yes the Minecraft one is for the old versions, not the modern creatures.... Category:Blog posts